


Wait a Minute...

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Relationships: Corin Valentis & Barthor (LadyIrina)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Wait a Minute...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hidden and Revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599798) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> I decided to color the sketch I did the other day of a scene from chapter 13 of LadyIrina's fic, "[Hidden and Revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599798/chapters/56630323)." The moment was so amusing, I couldn't resist trying to capture Barthor being s t r e s s e d, and in turn making Corin S T R E S S E D.
> 
> The full series is "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)."
> 
> [Timelapse video of the sketch stage](https://youtu.be/usPcDbhkgI4).  
> [Timelapse video of the painting stage](https://youtu.be/tRpEygs0fwo).
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I've been streaming on Twitch pretty much all the time I work on these fanarts, so [feel free to stop by if you're bored](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia).

Small:

Large:


End file.
